The Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), one of the largest clinical cooperative groups in the country proposes to continue serving as a Research Base for the CCOPs currently affiliated with the Group. In this proposal, five years of support is requested to continue an on-going process of expanding the ECOG Research Base to better serve the needs of the CGOP programs.